Episode Botol
by Lyre Since
Summary: Ternyata sepadan juga saat kakinya terkilir karena jatuh dari tebing, tersesat di hutan saat main Polisi dan Pencuri, dan terjebak hujan bersama Aomine dalam sebuah gua.


Second-year!verse

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

* * *

.

 _Stay a night or two to learn someone beneath the vessel._ – From a classic advice.

.

08:10

Aomine menghela nafas berat dan membuka matanya pelan. Bahunya diguncang pelan, dengan suara lembut Satsuki di telinganya mengatakan, " _Aomine-kun, kita sudah sampai."_

Kepalanya terasa pening dan ringan, otaknya bergerak selambat siput dan telapaknya berwarna putih kertas. Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, sisi kiri pelipis dan tengkuknya sakit, karena posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman. Ia mengambil tas ranselnya di bagasi atas dan berjalan turun bis.

Ia langsung mendapati Seirin berbaris sembari pelatih mereka berada di depan memberi instruksi. Dadanya sesak dan ia tahu wajahnya datar, tidak benar-benar mendengarkan Wakamatsu yang berseru untuk satu tim berkumpul. Ia berjalan ke barisan paling belakang walau barisan tengah belum terisi dan menghempaskan tasnya di tanah yang kering, menghindari area becek oleh hujan.

Ia setengah mendengarkan instruksi, merasa kerongkongan kering, ia menoel Ryo untuk meminta minum botolnya. Saat air masuk ke kerongkongannya, ia mendengar pelatih Seirin yang berdada rata—Riko, kalau tidak salah—berkata lebih keras, "kita akan bermain Polisi dan Pencuri terlebih dahulu untuk pemanasan. Untuk lebih adil, dua tim akan diundi dan yang menang menjadi polisi,"

 _Malas,_ adalah kata pertama yang Aomine pikirkan, dan _merepotkan_ adalah setelahnya. Bermain Polisi dan Pencuri berarti lari di sekitar gunung, menangkap lawan (yang bukan dari timnya, dan jikapun dari timnya Aomine tidak begitu peduli), dan terutama lagi, berinteraksi dengan _orang._ Ia sudah memasang cemberutnya saat melihat Satsuki dan Riko mengocok dua buntalan kertas, dan Riko bersorak karena _Seirin menjadi Polisi._

 _Ugh,_ ia lebih malas lagi mendapati tim yang dikejar.

Saat semua menyebar untuk menaruh tas mereka di ruangan tidur, Aomine mendekati sahabatnya yang tengah berbicara dengan Wakamatsu dan Riko, ketiganya tertawa atas apa yang Wakamatsu katakan. Ia tidak melihat pelatih mereka sama sekali, aneh.

"Satsuki," suaranya serak dan Aomine berdeham, "aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

Satsuki, tersenyum post-bercanda, berjinjit untuk mengelus sisi kepala kirinya. "Aha, boleh. Dai-chan, lihat rambutmu berantakan setelah tidur."

Aomine hanya berdengung setuju, matanya memancing kamera DSLR yang Satsuki cangklongkan. "Hey, aku pinjam kameramu."

Satsuki merengut bingung, lalu menaikkan kedua alisnya setengah terkejut. "Oooh… aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan!" ia lalu berkacak pinggang, kuda-kuda memarahinya dan Aomine memutar bola matanya. "Aomine-kun, kita baru mulai sudah kabur! Ini penting untuk melatih ototmu—"

Aomine membuat suara kesal, "Haah… Satsuki, kau tahu itu tidak perluuu…" ia bisa merasakan Wakamatsu menggeram ke arahnya, yang ia kacangi karena _pfsh,_ ia tidak takut.

" _Aominee_ … apa yang aku bilang jika kabur latihan?" Kaptennya bergeram mengancam.

Aomine memperdalam cemberutnya, "ambil saja. Aku bisa menyimpan pdf semua gravure-ku," ia mendengar Riko tertawa sembari menepuk pundak Wakamatsu.

Wakamatsu membuat suara 'grr' yang Aomine segera tulikan. Ia menyambar kamera Momoi dan melambai ke arah ketiganya, mendengar Momoi mendesah pasrah di belakangnya.

"Setidaknya ikut latihan setelah ini!"

Aomine pergi ke kamar mandi penginapan setelah menaruh tasnya, sengaja masuk penginapan terakhir agar tidak ada adik kelasnya yang melihatnya—walau mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Hey, malas itu penyakit yang melenakan—dan…

Berhenti untuk mendapati Kagami Taiga dikecup pipinya oleh seorang wanita Kaukasia. Sebenarnya lebih seperti Kagami menggeleng menghindar bibir bebek wanita itu, yang akhirnya meleset ke pipinya. Aomine melihat pelatihnya di belakang wanita itu dan Aomine bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sepertinya hanya mereka bertiga di lorong ini.

Kagami berseru dan mendorong wanita itu; membuatnya cemberut dan melipat lengannya ke dada—yang, buset, Aomine tahu G-cup jika ia melihatnya—"Alex! Malu di depan pelatih Harasawa!"

Harasawa-san—selalu berwajah stoik—hanya merapatkan bibirnya, pertanda tidak terganggu. Wanita pirang itu menjawab dengan Jepang fasih, "aku rindu denganmu, kau tidak tahu betapa bosannya di L.A. tanpa kalian."

Kagami menyuarakan helaan nafasnya dan mengelus kepala wanita itu dengan lembut, "ya, ya. Toh, kau akan selalu berada di sini selama kemah, kan?" ia tidak terlihat benar-benar marah, malah gesturnnya penuh afeksi, membuat Aomine terkejut.

"Ya, tapi aku harus pergi ke hotelku dulu. Kontak aku saat kalian mulai latihan."

Setelah ketiganya pergi, Aomine keluar dari kamar mandi, hampir lupa menyambar kamera Satsuki, berjalan lewat gerbang belakang penginapan agar menghindari kerumunan, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa wanita itu dan apa hubungan mereka.

.

08:30

Kagami datang nyaris telat, tetapi ia melihat Seirin masih berbaris rapi, bersiap pergi. Ia tidak melihat Kuroko sama sekali—atau memang ada, hanya ia belum sadar ia dimana—"Kagami-kun."

Kagami menoleh cepat saat sebuah jari menyentuh titik geli di pinggulnya, mendapati Kuroko menatap datar dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. "Tidak lucu, bodoh," gerutunya kepada sahabatnya.

"Ayo, semuanya sudah berlari," ujar Kuroko, menunjuk anggota lain sudah memasuki area hutan.

Setiap permainan Polisi dan Pencuri, selalu ada peluit yang memulai, dan saat _Prrrttt!_ Semuanya harus berhambur ke area gunung. Touou sebagai Pencuri, menghindari Seirin yang berperan sebagai Polisi.

Kagami merasa paru-parunya terbakar mengejar junior Touou yang ia sendiri tidak kenal, semua berpencar ke segala arah.

Saat berada di area tanjakan, ia berbalik, mendapati Kuroko merengkuh tersengal-sengal. Serius, Kuroko? Mereka baru sekitar sepuluh menit dan ia sudah lelah. "Kuroko! Kau sudah siap mati?" bercanda Kagami, yang dibalas oleh kepalan tangan oleh Kuroko, bukan untuk _fist bump_ tetapi untuk menyundul kepala Kagami.

"Kagami-kun… awas… setelah aku istirahat…" Kuroko menarik nafas panjang, "lima menit lagi."

Kagami berlari turun, menepuk bahu sahabatnya, "bagaimana kalau kau jangan ikut denganku? Terakhir kita Polisi dan Pencuri, kau bersama Furihata. Cari saja yang Pencuri terdekat. Aku mau ke arah puncak!"

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk sembari menyeka keringatnya, "Kagami-kun, tapi jangan melewati arena permainan, ya."

Kagami merengut, tetapi mengangguk, "itu hanya sekali."

Kagami ingat saat terakhir ia hampir menghilang. Ia menemukan area bagus untuk melihat matahari terbenam, tetapi tanpa sadar keluar dari arena permainan. Ia lalu menepuk bahu sahabatnya terakhir kali, dan berlari ke atas, ia rasa mungkin ada Pencuri yang sembunyi jauh.

.

10:20

Aomine tidak tahu banyak soal kamera, tetapi ia sudah mengutak-atik kamera Satsuki selama beberapa bulan ini. Tahun ke-dua, Satsuki menjabat sebagai pihak publikasi OSIS SMA dan membeli kamera DSLR karena ' _dai-chan, mading terlihat bagus!'_

Lebih lagi, ia baru saja menemukan kumbang tanduk di atas pohon Akasia, _klik._

Mungkin ia berjalan terlalu jauh, ia menggunakan jalur belakang penginapan sehingga tidak sekali pun ia menemukan anggota Seirin atau Touou. Untung saja, dan ia _tahu_ ia jauh karena ia melewati pita pembatas permainan. Sekarang, ia tengah mendapati pemandangan hutan dari sisi tebing, walau dasarnya cukup dangkal, dan itu lebih penting—

 _Krsk, krsk._ Suara dari semak terdengar dari belakangnya, _srsk srsk srsk srsk,_ seperti orang yang berjalan di area rumput dan Aomine menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati…

Kagami menerjangnya.

Pandangan Aomine penuh warna merah hati dan instingnya berkata untuk mengeraskan pijakan, tetapi Kagami menumpu beratnya ke dada Aomine karena kakinya terjerat akar, membuat Aomine meleset ke bawah jurang. Aomine otomatis menarik kerah Kagami.

"Huaaa!"

Tubuhnya menggeret sisi tanah dan ia terjatuh kaki dulu. Hal yang pertama ia pikirkan adalah kamera Satsuki dan menemukannya tergeletak di depannya. Ia segera merangkak mendapati lensanya tidak pecah, tetapi sisinya kotor oleh tanah. Ia meringis melihat monitornya retak.

"Gaah…!" Aomine menoleh, menemukan Kagami mengerang kesakitan sembari memegang kaki kirinya. Wajah Kagami merah dan Aomine terkejut melihat telapak kakinya bengkok aneh, menggelembung dan berwarna merah keunguan—yep, Kagami terkilir. "Aaah… Aaah… Aomine, lakukan sesuatu!" nadanya tinggi dan tergesa, Aomine tahu walau hanya melihat bahwa itu sakit _banget._

"Apa yang kau perbuat, Bakagami… O-oke, tenang dulu—"

"Ini sakit _bangeeet…_ "

"—ya, makanya tenang, woy!" Ia menyentuh lutut Kagami pelan, "uh… kau tahu, kan, aku harus apa?"

"Jangan! Jangan! Nanti saja saat yang lain datang!" Kagami menggeleng-geleng cepat, tetapi Aomine tahu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tch, kamu mau kakimu semakin sakit?!" Aomine bergerak ke ujung kaki Kagami, menyentuh tumit dan ujung jarinya—Kagami memperhatikan dengan horor—"oke, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan jadi… tarik nafas."

Kagami bernafas cepat.

"Tenang, dasar!" Aomine mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Ia ingat pernah melakukan ini ke Kise saat di Teiko juga pernah mengalami saat kelas satu SMP (dan ia rasa ia lebih lembut daripada Akashi saat menarik pergelangan kakinya). Ia juga ingat teknik yang Akashi lakukan…

"Kenapa diam—"

"—kira-kira yang lain tahu tidak kita ada dimana?"

Kagami terdiam dan walau ia masih mendesah kesakitan, ia menjawab, "sepertinya tidak. Tapi terakhir aku memberi tahu Kuroko aku pergi ke a—"

 _KREK._

"— _HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…!"_

.

10:33

Kagami membuka satu mata untuk mendapati Aomine menatap balik. Ia masih merasakan sakit sampai lututnya. Menjalar, berdenyut, dan sensitif dimana-mana. Tetapi, setidaknya kakinya terkujur lurus dengan benar, "oke…"

Keduanya menghela nafas lega, Kagami menggumamkan terima kasih dengan canggung. "Haaah… aku ingin balik," jawab Aomine meletakkan kakinya pelan.

"Hah?" Kagami merengut tidak mengerti. Ia sesekali mendesis saat kakinya menyentuh kerikil. "Aku tidak tahu, Aomine, aku susah… gerak…" ia menghela nafas kesal karena setiap ia menyesuaikan kakinnya terasa _terbakar_ sampai kepalanya pening.

Aomine merengut kesal, berkacak pinggang sembari mengalungkan kamera. "Aku balik dulu untuk manggil yang lain," ujar Aomine sembari melambai dan berbalik badan.

Kagami membelalak. Jika ia harus jujur, ia _tidak mau_ ditinggal. Rasa tidak tahu dan tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri membuatnya takut. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dan ia ragu ia bisa berdiri dengan benar dan— _oooh… Aomine brengsek, tidak punya hati, tidak manusiawi—_

Tetapi kata-kata tercekat di tenggorokan saat ia hanya bisa menonton Aomine menjauh.

Kagami menyeret pantatnya, memperhatikan apa Aomine benar-benar pergi, dan ia semakin panik saat Aomine menemukan jalan setapak yang sedikit terjal dan licin, tetapi ia bisa menaikinya dan—oh, tuhan, oh, tidak, ia benar-benar takut saat siluet rivalnya menghilang.

.

10:56

Aomine mengikuti jalur setapak, menghindari jalan rumput yang Kagami lalui, dan ia yakin jika ia terus mengikutinya ia akan menemukan jalan menuju penginapan—bagaimanapun juga. Arah penginapan ke bawah, kan? Gampang. Semenjak kecil ia suka kemah dengan ayahnya, setidaknya ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Aomine merasa bersalah. Merasa bersalah karena ia meninggalkan Kagami sendirian, tanpa pengobatan yang benar, ia merasa setiap langkah yang ia ambil, awan menggumpal dan langit menggelap, jika ia tidak sampai penginapan sebelum hujan tiba—

Aomine putar arah.

Ia melihat tatapan takut Bakagami. Ia tahu Kagami tidak akan mengakuinya tetapi ia terlihat panik. Jadi, Aomine berlari kembali.

Saat Aomine melompat turun ke jurang yang sama, ia menemukan Bakagami mencoba menyangkutkan tumitnya ke sebuah akar gantung. Kakinya ia angkat dan wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit, dan jika ini bukan benar-benar karena ia sakit dan hanya sebuah atraksi aneh yang ia bisa gunakan untuk santase, ia mungkin sudah memaki habis-habisan rivalnya—"Bakagami, itu terlalu tinggi."

Kagami menoleh dan Aomine tahu ia marah kepadanya, tetapi ia tutupi dengan memutar bola matanya. "Tch, aku tidak bisa mencapai batu itu untuk menahannya, bodoh."

Aomine balik berdecak, karena ia tidak bisa tidak berargumen, "jangan berlagak bisa, batu juga tidak akan membantumu."

"Oh, dan kau punya solusi lebih bagus?"

Kilat mengejutkan keduanya. Aomine menggeram kesal karena benar saja, matahari nyaris tidak terlihat dan Aomine tahu mereka harus cepat-cepat kembali atau mencari perlindungan. "Angkat kakimu sendiri, percaya padaku sesaat." Kagami menunjukkan eksrepesi ragu, " _sesaat,"_ Aomine ulang lebih keras.

Aomine menggaruk rambutnya pusing, lalu mengangkat kaki Kagami, yang mendesis sakit tetapi tidak menghindar. "Aomine, aku butuh perban." Aomine tahu itu dan matanya sempat turun ke baju Kagami yang hanya sehelai kaus.

"Kagami, robek bajumu—"

"Ha? Ah, kenapa tidak kausmu, Aomine! Kau memakai jaket. Untuk apa juga kau memakai jaket (dan jeans) saat bermain Polisi dan Pencuri?" Aomine menaikkan alis, sempat lupa soal Polisi dan Pencuri. Ia terkekeh,

"Aku tidak bermain Polisi dan Pencuri."

"Kau menghindar latihan lagi?!"

Aomine hanya memutar bola matanya dan menarik kausnya, merobek sisinya. Ia menyerahkan kain itu, yang didorong balik oleh Kagami—

"Aku harus mengangkat kakiku! _Kau_ yang perban jika kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

Aomine mendesah kesal, "aaah, malas—"yang kali ini Kagami cubit, mengagetkan Aomine. "Apa-apaan, Bakagami?! Jangan sentuh aku," dan akhirnya Aomine membalut robekan kaus itu dengan hati-hati.

 _Oi, oi, apa-apaan ini… aku kerja sama dengan Bakagami?!_

Tetapi Kagami sekarang terlihat lebih tenang, guratan marah di sekitar alis anehnya melemas, "Fiuh… makasih."

Aomiine bangkit tepat saat guntur menyahut. Ia segera menunduk untuk menopang Kagami— _serius, ini aneh sekali—_ dan Kagami dengan nurutnya melingkari lengannya ke pundaknya dan berdiri dengan satu kaki.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan landai yang Aomine lalui, sesekali Kagami berhenti karena lelah dan rasa nyeri kakinya, sesekali gledek mengaum dari jauh. Aomine ragu, dengan ini mereka sampai penginapan sebelum hujan.

"Stop, stop." Kagami menahan dada Aomine, membuatnya merengut bingung.

"Sakit lagi?"

Kagami menunjuk sesuatu, di antara pepohonan, dan Aomine menyipitkan mata untuk mencari apa yang Kagami tunjuk… sebuah gua. Sebuah gua kecil yang lebih seperti lubang dalam tanah bukit, ditopang oleh akar, tirai benalu menutup sebagian depannya. Aomine sebenarnya _takut_ , karena mendung membuat segalanya terlihat gelap dan saat ia menoleh, Kagami juga terlihat ragu.

Tetapi sekali lagi guntur menggelegar dan sedetik kemudian hujan membasahi hutan. "Mampus, mampus, mampus…" Aomine merutuk sembari menyokong Kagami; keduanya segera mempercepat jalan mereka ke dalam gua.

Aomine tersungkur ke dalam, merasakan tanah becek di lututnya, sementara Kagami menaruh tubuhnya pantat dulu, "Ugh." Aomine merinding menatap ujung gua yang pendek, kegelapan menanti. Ia segera dengan panik mengecek kamera dan ponselnya, mendapati ponselnya tidak basah karena jeans-nya yang tebal dan kameranya tertutup jaket.

Keduanya merapat ke sisi gua, berhadapan. Aomine meraba dinding, merasakan tekstur batu yang dingin. Ia menyadari betapa basahnya Kagami, dibanding dengannya yang berbalut jaket. Rambutnya basah menempel dahinya, dan kaus yang ia pakai terlalu basah sampai dadanya terbentuk. Aomine merasa tangannya menyentuh batu yang besar, yang ia segera dorong untuk menahan kaki Kagami.

Keduanya terdiam canggung.

Aomine merogoh ponselnya; batere 78%, ia bisa menelpon Satsuki. Tetapi koneksinya benar-benar kosong. Kagami sendiri tengah mengecek ponselnya, yang sisinya basah karena celana olahraganya yang tipis. Kagami hanya bisa menggoyang-goyang untuk mengeringkan airnya karena tubuhnya benar-benar basah.

"GPS. Itu solusinya," gumam Aomine, mengecek internetnya, mengingat pulsanya nyaris habis karena lebih sering mengandalkan wi-fi. Mungkin ia masih bisa membuka GPS-nya? _Ya, benar._

"Ahh… jangan mati, sialan," Aomine melirik Kagami yang menekan-nekan ponselnya dengan frustasi, layarnya berkedip-kedip. Ia mengawasi dengan panik, jika ponsel Kagami mati… "hey, Aomine, bagaimana jika sms? Masih ada koneksi tidak? Kau berbicara GPS tapi koneksi saja tidak ada."

Aomine menggoyangkan ponselnya di atas kepalanya, berharap sinyal naik satu batang, ia bangkit dan mendekati sisi luar gua. Ia menahan erangan kesal karena tidak dapat koneksi sama sekali. "Oh, ayolah, barang sialan…" ia ingin melempar benda terkutuk itu—"tidak. Tidak ada koneksi sama sekali."

Kagami mendapati koneksinya sisa satu bar, yang membuatnya segera membuka e-mailnya. Ia mengetik untuk Kuroko: ' _Kuroko, kita ada di sebuah gua dekat jurang. Terus berjalan utara dari terakhir kita ketemu, plis jemput aku dan aomine.'_ Kagami memencet _send—pett._

Aomine menoleh saat Kagami tidak bersuara. Ia mendapati Kagami menunduk menatap ponselnya, lalu menoleh ke arahnya sembari menunjukkan ponsel lipatnya mati total.

Aomine berdecak sembari kembali duduk. Ia melihat wajah Kagami lebih seperti kesal daripada murung karena ponselnya mati. "Aku tidak tahu apa sms itu sampai atau tidak…" gumam Kagami, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding batu.

Aomine menimang ponselnya di antara jarinya, _rumit juga, ya…_ apa ia harus menyalakan mode pesawat untuk menyimpan batere, atau tetap menyalakan jikalau ada barang satu bar naik? "Haah… mungkin masuk, yang pasti mereka pasti bakal sadar kehilangan kita. Mereka tetap akan mencari kita."

" _Aku,_ mungkin. Mengetahui kau kabur dari latihan dan sebagian besar akan berpikir kau tidur di penginapan," Aomine berdecih karena ia ada benarnya. Keduanya kembali terdiam, suara hujan mengeras, suara air menampar tanah memekakkan telinganya.

Ia hanya berharap jika hujan sederas ini, maka berhenti lebih cepat, agar orang-orang bisa menemukan mereka secepatnya.

.

13:13

" _nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi—"_

Kuroko menghela nafas kesal, nama Kagami Taiga dalam kotak merah, menandakan ponsel tidak diangkat. Riko mondar-mandir di belakangnya, mengacak rambutnya sendiri, dan menghela nafas frustasi. " _Mou_ … Bakagami itu…!"

Momoi juga kerap menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya berkali-kali, tidak terangkat oleh 'Dai-chan'. "Aku pikir koneksi Aomine-kun akan terputus. Karena ia selalu menjawab telponku… aduh, Dai-chaaan…"

Kuroko belum sempat menenangkan dua perempuan khawatir dan mendapati Alex menghambur masuk, " _Where is my Taiga?!"_ suaranya melengking dan Kuroko bisa migrain mendapati ditambah satu lagi perempuan khawatir. Pelatih Harasawa yang duduk sembari meminum tehnya menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan wanita pirang itu.

"Alex-san, tidak biasanya kau panik," ujar Kuroko ikut menghela nafas lelah.

Salah besar, karena Alex segera mengguncang bahunya dan jika Kuroko tidak selelah biasanya setiap habis latihan—karena ia keluar permainan setelah ia ditemukan terkapar di dekat pohon—ia mungkin sudah mual. "Kuroko-kun, Riko-chan berkata Taiga hilang di hutan dan kau pikir aku akan tenang?! Setahu aku, Taiga tidak terbiasa berada di hutan atau kemah."

Kuroko menyentuh tangan yang mencengkram bahunya, "kemungkinan Aomine-kun juga bersamanya, jadi tolong tenanglah."

"Aomine Daiki?"

"Iya."

Alex melemaskan cengkramannya pelan dan menggedikkan bahu, "ah, mungkin aku hanya terlalu emosional karena sudah lama tidak bertemu muridku. Hmm… tapi bukankah mereka rival?"

Riko melipat kedua lengannya di dada, "ah, semoga itu bukan masalah, mereka kadang suka kelewatan bertengkarnya."

Momoi yang ternyata lebih diam diantara keduanya menelengkan kepalanya, "ah, semoga saja… Dai-chan kadang susah diprediksi jika berhubungan dengan seseorang seperti Kagamin."

Alex mengerutkan dahinya, "maksudnya seperti Taiga?"

Kuroko yang sepertinya menangkap apa yang Momoi maksud menggumam setuju, "hmm… begitu juga Kagami-kun. Mereka kadang begitu similar, mungkin mereka akan saling membantu jika sama-sama merasa kesusahan."

Riko mendesah, "ah, semoga saja. Kita akan memulai pencarian setelah hujan reda. Momoi-san, tolong beritahu kapten kalian kemungkinan sore ini atau malam ini kita akan mencari mereka secepatnya."

.

13: 53

' _What time is it? Dasshou—''Datte kuyashikute—''Ai or ai erabu yo—''_

"Hentikan, Aomine," Kagami mendesis, yang Aomine hanya balas dengan gedikan bahu, kakinya ia naikkan untuk menopang sikutnya. Mereka tengah bertelanjang dada dan Aomine tidak butuh selapis kecanggungan lagi dengan duduk diam bersama _Bakagami_ , dari semua orang yang ia harus terjebak bersama. Jadi, ia menyetel musik.

Tetapi Kagami mencoba menghentikannya, "oh, apa, sih, masalahmu?!" seru Aomine kesal.

Kagami tidak menjawab, hanya merengut, menghindari matanya, dan menggumam, "bagaimana kalau ada orang asing mendengar atau—bukannya buruk menyalakan lagu di alam terbuka?"

Aomine terbahak dan ia sengaja mengeraskan tawanya, membuat Kagami semakin memerah. "Kau bocah?! Kau percaya hantu atau apa—"

 _Duar!_

Jantung Aomine meloncat dan ia mendesis kesal, sementara Kagami merengkuk sembari menutupi kedua telinganya. "—setidaknya bukan _orang asing_ , kau bodoh, Kagami," membuat Kagami hanya bisa memelototinya. Aomine kembali pada ponselnya.

Musik bermain, ' _Let's light it up, let's light it up—'_ Heh, Aomine membiarkannya. Kagami kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, nafasnya mulai teratur dan ia memutar bola mata.

"David Guetta? Itu selera lagumu?"

Aomine menoleh ke arah rivalnya, Kagami masih mengajaknya mengobrol? "Tidak juga. Sebagian besar lagu rock alternatif. One OK Rock, Grandrodeo… oh, ada barat sebagian." Aomine mengganti musiknya,

"Arctic Monkey," gumam Kagami, Aomine menaikkan alisnya saat menangkap ekspresi tertariknya, walau ia coba tutupi.

"Siapa tadi yang menyuruhku berhenti?" yeah, Aomine tidak tahan untuk tidak meledek rivalnya, yang Kagami balas dengan decakan,

"Ugh, aku tidak percaya selera musikku sama denganmu."

"Aku tidak percaya orang-orang menyamakanku denganmu."

"Oh, siapa juga yang mau disamakan dengan brengsek sepertimu?!"

"Kau pikir kau tidak, keparat?!" Aomine tersenyum menang saat Kagami hanya memberinya jari tengah. Aomine kembali menggulirkan ponselnya, tetapi ia bisa merasakan tatapan yang Kagami tuju kepadanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kagami membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa, sih, kau masih kabur latihan?" suaranya terdengar pelan dan ia tidak menatap Aomine lagi. Aomine tidak suka pertanyaan seperti itu, terutama jika yang bertanya adalah anggota tim Touou, terutama Satsuki, kaptennya, bahkan Pelatih Harasawa. Tetapi yang bertanya adalah rivalnya, yang tidak pernah menjelaskan mengapa ia menjadi rivalnya, hanya memproklamasinya tanpa peringatan.

Aomine berpikir untuk menyepat 'bukan urusanmu' tetapi ia memilih menyeringai songong, "Malas. Tidak harus bermain Polisi dan Pencuri—" Aomine memutar bola mata melihat tatapan menghakimi Kagami, "—hey, aku masih masuk, hanya belum sering. Tidak seperti _mu._ "

Kagami merengut, seperti jawaban Daiki adalah soal statistika kuliah yang disuguhkan ke anak SMA sepertinya, "bukan seperti itu cara kerjanya, Aomine."

Aomine hanya menaikkan alisnya, mematikan lagu. "Ha? Kau sudah mengalahkan kita. Apa yang kau butuh? Tahu tidak, Kagami, _strategi_. Kau perlu strategi jika ingin mengalahkan Akashi lagi," Aomine mengetuk kepalanya memberi pertanda.

Ia pikir Kagami akan menyepatnya dengan 'kau pikir aku bodoh?!' tetapi ia hanya menunjuknya, "hmph, oke. Jika itu yang kau pikir tentang permainanku. Kita lihat setelah ini, one-on-one dan 'strategi' siapa yang lebih unggul."

Aomine memberi nguapan palsu, "ya, ya… aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian masih saja menggangguku."

"Tidak berpikir itu karena sikap burukmu?" gumam Kagami lebih pelan. Kali ini, Aomine merasa ingin marah. _Kagami_ dari segala orang menegur sikap _nya_?!

"…Apa maksudmu?" nadanya merendah bahaya, menggeram dari bawah kerongkongan. Tetapi melihat itu, Kagami seperti tertantang. Kagami memperjelas suaranya.

"Kau menyebalkan, sikapmu semena-mena, dan cara berbicaramu seperti tidak menganggap orang serius. Tidak, kau _memang_ tidak menganggap orang serius. Kepribadianmu buruk, padahal aku selalu berpikir kau memotivasiku. Aku selalu berkata ke Kuroko aku akan mendobel latihanku setiap melihatmu. Kau brengsek, Aomine,"

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya keras, setidaknya wajah Kagami tidak terluka saat terjatuh, ia bisa menghiasinya dengan tinjunya dan orang tidak akan mempertanyakan. Jikalau orang bertanya, mereka tahu keduanya suka bertengkar—"dan kau tidak tahu potensimu."

Aomine membahakkan tawa.

" _Aku_ tidak tahu potensiku?! Kagami kau benar-benar _Bakagami_ , dengarkan dirimu mencoba menjadi penceramah. Mungkin orang-orang menganggapmu naif karena itu, kau yang tidak tahu potensimu. Masuk zona kedua membuatmu lancang."

Kagami terlihat sangat kesal saat Aomine menyebut kata 'naif', ia menggeram dan membuka tutup kepalannya. Heh, Aomine tidak terkejut jika ujung-ujungnya mereka gotok-gotokan. " _Aku justru mencoba keras karena aku tahu aku bisa lebih, Ahomine!_ Aku tidak mau mendengar kau mencoba mengguruiku!"

"Gaaah!—lelah aku bersamamu!" Aomine menyalakan lagu Let Me Hear (Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas) dan menyalakan volume tertinggi, menjauhkan ponselnya dari gapaian Kagami yang satu tangannya menutup telinganya.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan, bedebah!"

"Aku tidak butuh dikatakan kekanak-kanakan oleh orang _naif—!"_

" _Kecilkan_ _ **—GAAAAAAAAHHHH…!"**_

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAHHH…!"**_

…Kompetisi berakhir stalemate. Keduanya tersengal-sengal setelah meneriakkan frustasi mereka. Aomine tidak pernah sepanas ini berdebat dengan Kagami, biasanya Satsuki dan Tetsu menyela, memisahkan mereka sebelum tinju melayang. Ia mematikan musik tetapi telinganya masih penging oleh pacuan di nadinya, adrenalinnya terpompa hanya karena Kagami menekan-nekan tombol marahnya.

Kagami sendiri menyender dengan memejamkan mata rapat, tangannya dikepalkan sampai kubunya pucat. "Terserah apa maumu… aku lelah juga," suaranya berbisik dan bergetar,

Dijawab oleh Aomine yang tidak kalah seraknya. "Yah…"

.

15:27

"Hey, Kagami…"

 _Jangan menoleh._

"Woi, Kagami. Bakagami…"

 _Ha, ha, jangan termakan, Kagami, ia memancingmu marah (lagi)—_

"Jangan bergerak!" Punggung Kagami menegang, "sst… sst… biarkan ulatnya lewat bahumu—"

Kagami berteriak, nyaris menyakiti kakinya lagi dan tangannya menebas-tebas bahunya yang kosong. " _Apa tadi?!_ "

Aomine terbahak dan kedua tangannya masih memegang kamera Momoi, lensanya mengarah ke pemuda surai marun. "Menoleh sini, anak kota."

Kagami menggeram kesal, "apa maumu, brengsek?!"

"Pfst, pemarah, aku sedang menguji apa kamera ini masih hidup." Aomine lalu berhenti dan menyalakan kembali rekaman yang ia tangkap, suara teriak Kagami terdengar sintetis dari speaker kamera. Tetapi akhirnya Aomine lelah, mematikan kamera dan memasang wajah bosan.

Kagami menghiraukan, tangannya dengan pelan memijat lututnya. Aomine diam-diam meliriknya kasihan, tetapi Kagami tidak memberi ekspresi lain, hanya menggigit bibirnya. "Sepertinya air hujan membuat kakiku dingin? Maksudnya, setidaknya ini pengganti _ice pack_."

Aomine menunduk, menatap kamera di pahanya. Sesaat ia merasa bersalah lagi, merasa mual di perutnya yang kosong. Saat ia mendongak, Kagami segera membuang wajahnya. Aomine menaikkan satu alis, _ia selalu memperhatikanku…_

Aomine membalas memperhatikannya, ia tahu ia mempunyai kebiasaan buruk itu. Kadang ia tanpa tahu malu memperhatikan dada perempuan, kadang ia dengan tidak tahu malu melihat rendah lawannya, ia bukan pemalu seperti yang Kagami lakukan, jadi ia memperhatikan rivalnya dengan penasaran.

"…masih sakit?"

Kagami menoleh sembari membelalakkan mata— _matanya besar juga—_ "…iya, tetapi tidak seperti awalnya."

Aomine hanya berdengung mengerti, tidak tahu mau membalas apa. Mereka kembali terdiam dan Kagami kembali melakukan diam-diam-memperhatikan-tanpa-tahu-Daiki-mengetahuinya, tetapi Daiki menghiraukannya.

.

18:32

Langit menggelap.

Aomine menyalakan senter ponselnya, suara hujan masih deras di luar, sementara angin sore mulai menghembus masuk dari sela tirai. Aomine selalu menjadi seseorang yang tahan dingin. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan ototnya yang merata membuatnya terlihat seperti triplek berjalan, tetapi ia tahu tulangnya besar dan kulitnya cukup tebal untuk menangkal dingin.

Jadi, ia heran saat Kagami Taiga meniupkan uap panas dan menggosok-gosokkan telapaknya. Ia masih terdiam saat bibir penuh Kagami memerah dan ia menekuk kaki sehatnya rapat ke abdomen. Kagami menghela nafas yang bergetar, tubuh besarnya nyaris melingkar.

(Kadang Aomine suka membandingkan tubuh mereka, betapa menipunya bahu lebar Kagami, membuatnya terlihat lebih besar dari Aomine, tetapi saat ia membopongnya, ia terasa sama—malah lebih ringan.)

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan yang bodoh.

Kagami hanya menatapnya marah, tetapi suara bergetarnya mengkhianati ekspresinya, "dingin, bego."

Aomine memberi wajah seperti Kagami itu impoten, yang dibalas dengan lemparan kerikil. Kagami melirik-lirik jaket Touounya yang tergeletak, lusuh tanah dan basah air hujan. Aomine menaikkan kedua alisnya, oooh… "kalau mau pinjam bilang saja."

Bodoh, justru setelah ini Kagami akan menolaknya. "Siapa yang mau meminjamnya?" Nah…

Aomine memutar bola matanya, melirik kaki terbalut perban itu… (dan orang berpikir dia apatis…) ia meraih jaketnya dan melemparnnya ke atas kepala Kagami.

"Kurang ajar—!"

"Terserah…" Aomine meraih dua batu, "…kau," mata Kagami melirik dibalik jaketnya, "Tapi jika kau mati, Tetsu tidak akan memaafkanku."

Aomine mengumpulkan lebih banyak kerikil dan Kagami, sadar apa yang ia lakukan, menggesernya tubuhnya lebih dekat.

Kagami mendengus, lalu mengambil dua batu berukuran sedang. "Kita harus mendapat daun kering, Aomine. Lalu dibentuk lingkaran."

Aomine menaikkan satu alis, "daun _kering?!_ Kita pakai batu-batu saja."

"Ya, ya," gumam Kagami baru sadar kesalahannya, tetapi ia tetap membantu Aomine mengumpulkan kerikil. Mereka membentuk lingkaran batu, lalu Aomine menggesek kedua batu yang ia temu paling kering. Beberapa kali ia gesek tapi nihil. Ia mencoba lagi, dan akhirnya menyerah.

"Kalau tidak salah, guru bahasa inggrisku pernah berkata harus menggunakan _flints_." Aomine hanya menaikkan satu alis kesal. "Itu sejenis _quartz_ —batu keras."

Aomine lalu merengkuh batu dengan tangannya dan mendapatinya terpecah seketika. Keduanya menggerutu dan menghempaskan tubuh pada sisinya. Aomine menekuk kedua tubuhnya, mulai merasa dingin, sementara kagami menutup dadanya sendiri dengan jaket.

Di saat tubuhnya terlalu dingin, Aomine akan tertidur. Matanya terpejam pelan, merasakan kasarnya dinding gua—suara Kagami mengganggunya tidurnya.

Kagami tengah mengangkat kedua pantatnya, nyaris menyingkirkan kaki yang ia tumpu, dan wajahnya berubah panik. "Mana…" bisiknya sembari menggerakkan ponsel Aomine untuk menerangi setiap sisi gua. Tidak banyak ruang gerak, lebih seperti sebuah ruangan kamar mandi yang langit-langitnya nyaris setinggi mereka, tetapi Kagami tetap mencari ulang.

Aomine berdecak sembari memejam kembali matanya, ada-ada saja Bakagami.

"Aduuh… jangan sampai hilang—"

Ia tahu Kagami mencoba tenang tetapi ia tidak bukan orang _tertenang_ yang Aomine tahu. Semua gerakannya rusuh. "Tch… ada apa, Kagami?"

Kagami menatapnya panik, tetapi ia mencoba tenang. "Tidak, aku bisa urusi diriku sendiri."

"Tapi suaramu membangunkanku!"

Kagami merengut, "hiraukan saja, Ahomine!"

Aomine sengaja tidak memejamkan mata, "apa yang kau cari?!" wajahnya mulai kesal saat Kagami jarinya menelusup ke celah-celah kecil.

"Cincinku!" ia bahkan memaksa tubuhnya meregang masuk ke sebuah celah besar, Aomine meringis saat satu lengan masuk ke dalamnya. "Semoga jangan sampai terjatuh…"

"Oh, tenanglah." Aomine berdiri, menggerakkan senternya ke celah-celah sembari berjongkok. "Kalung cincinmu itu? Tch, beli saja yang baru…" ujarnya, suaranya menggema.

"Tidak mungkin! Itu penting!"

Aomine kembali mencari celah-celah, tetapi mau dicari berkali-kali tetap _nihil._ "Tidak ada, Bakagami…" Kagami tetap mendorong lengannya untuk mencarinya, menunjuk-nunjuk lubang yang sama, sampai Daiki hitung delapan kali ia menghitung di lubang yang sama, Daiki menyerah. "Tidak ada, bego!"

Ia menoleh mendapati Kagami menunduk, wajah mendungnya bisa mengalahkan mendung langit sekarang. _Ini_ wajah saat rivalnya sedih? Ini bahkan lebih dari saat ia mengalahkannya di Inter-High. Sekuat apa ikatan Kagami dengan cincinnya?

Tetapi Aomine bukan penghibur dan ia hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Mungkin besok pagi bisa, Kagami…"

"…Ya, sudah, biarkan saja," adalah jawaban paling di luar karakter Kagami, menurut pandangan Aomine.

Aomine kembali duduk, memperhatikan Kagami seperti berpikir keras, ujung dalam alisnya menukik ke atas dan bibirnya ia kunyah seperti orang gugup, "…hey, kau tinggal bilang saja ke pacarmu. Uh… jika ia benar-benar sayang, ia akan memaafkanmu. Anggap saja, _upgrade_ dengan barang kenangan lain, mengulang memori yang sama—dan sebagainya (Itu yang aku baca di buku Satsuki)."

Telat merespon, Kagami benar-benar terlihat bingung dan terkejut, ia menjawab pelan, "…um, Aomine… tidak menyangka. Makasih, tapi, Tatsuya bukan pacarku."

Kali ini, Aomine yang dibuat bingung, "Siapa?"

"Himuro Tatsuya, kelas tiga di Yosen." Konek, Aomine? "Dia bukan pacarku."

Aomine menggeleng-geleng, "bukan, bukan, siapa yang bilang dia pacarmu? Bukannya cincin itu dari pacar pirangmu?"

Kagami menatapnya sebelah sisi, suaranya lambat seperti ia juga mencerna kesalah-pahaman ini, "…pacar pirang…" lalu matanya melebar, mulutnya membentuk o mungil, "bukan! Tatsuya yang memberiku cincin itu, tetapi wanita pirang yang kau maksud bukan pacarku." Kagami membuat gerakan bergidik.

Aomine menaikkan alis tidak percaya, _perempuan secantik dan seseksi itu bukan pacarnya?_

Taiga membuat ekspresi setengah geli dan bingung, seakan ide itu terlalu _absurd_ walau nyatanya Alex bisa menjadi fantasi banyak pria. "Alex itu guruku," ia terdengar lelah mengulang penjelasan yang sama, "ia seperti… ibuku, begitulah, dan Tatsuya adalah kakakku."

Aomine memberi tatapan mencari dan menilai, lalu akhirnya mengangguk singkat. "Humm… Ibumu seksi."

Kagami mendengus, "jangan sentuh dia, brengsek. Jadi, perempuan tua juga seleramu?" Aomine hanya menggerakkan alisnya sugestif, yang dibalas dengan wajah jijik Kagami. Tetapi keduanya akhirnya tertawa kecil, bibir Kagami terangkat pelan.

Kagami merasa dadanya sedikit ringan, tetapi sebuah pikiran berseru _kau bercanda bersama dengan Aomine Daiki_ , menyebalkan dan terus saja memberi tahunya seperti alarm ponsel. Ia _tahu_ ia sedang bercanda dengan Aomine, ia tahu ia mulai terbuka dengan rivalnya… tidak salahnya, kan? Ia juga sedang kesal—"Aku, eh… gay."

Tetapi ia terlalu lengah.

Senyum dan tawa Aomine terganti oleh ekspresi tegang. Begitu juga dengan Kagami. Ia pucat pasi, merasa seakan dunia runtuh karena ia telah _berjanji_ hanya memberi tahu orientasinya ke orang-orang tertentu, bagaimana kalau Aomine memberi tahu—

Aomine terbatuk canggung, menyodorkan tangannya, "oh… hei, Gay. Aku Aomine."

Kagami membeku, ia hanya menatap tangan sawo matang itu, merasa terkejut tetapi ingin merasa lega. Tangan Aomine terulur, _menyambut,_ dan Kagami tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia akhirnya menjabatnya, mendengus tawa sembari menggeleng-geleng. Aomine meletakkan tangannya, memperhatikan Kagami menutup mulutnya tertawa.

"—enggak, enggak. Aku bi," ucap Aomine akhirnya, terkejut saat Kagami berdengung dengan ekspresi yang terbuka, bibirnya merekahkan senyum.

"Oooh… 'predator'…" canda Kagami.

Aomine mendengus tawa, ia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang mendeskripsi bisex sebagai predator, tetapi ia merasa definsi itu _akurat_. Ia membuka kedua tangannya, "bagaimana lagi, mengapa memilih satu jika bisa mendapat dua?"

"Pola pikir macam apa itu?!" seru Kagami kesal, tetapi sesaat setelahnya Kagami melebarkan senyum, tertawa tanpa suara. "Tetapi masuk akal, sih, ternyata Aomine Daiki punya rahasia juga,"

"Oh, kau akan terkejut berapa banyak yang aku punya," Aomine tersenyum sugestif.

Kagami sempat mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya, tetapi ia balas tersenyum, matanya setengah tertutup dan suara rendah dan lembut seperti beludru. "Ha, _ha_ , apa itu yang kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan maumu?"

Aomine menggedikkan bahu, lalu melenturkan ototnya, menunjukkan tonjolannya. _Pamer._ "Bekerja setiap saat."

… _Apa yang mereka lakukan?_

Aomine berdeham dan membuang muka. Entah mengapa ia terlihat _merah,_ atau itu hanya imajinasi Kagami karena ia juga merasa pipinya menghangat. Kagami balas membuang muka dan menggigit bibir sedikit panik. _Apa yang mereka lakukan? …_ f-flirting _?_

Kagami tidak percaya ia baru saja berpikir seperti itu. Lebih lagi kepada rivalnya. Kagami melirik cepat kearah Aomine, mendapati mata mereka bertemu dan—Kagami memilih untuk tidur. Ya, tidur lebih baik daripada berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Tubuhnya juga sudah cukup hangat untuk membuatnya terlelap.

.

22.40

Hujan reda.

Pelatih Harasawa mendapat seorang warga setempat yang suka mendaki hutan yang mereka lalui. Riko, Momoi, Wakamatsu, Alex, pelatih Harasawa, dan beberapa sukarelawan memulai ekspedisi.

Kuroko menunggu di penginapan dengan _walkie-talkie_ -nya, siap memandu beberapa orang untuk datang menyusul jika mereka butuh bantuan.

.

23:00

Kagami terbangun lima menit setelah lampu senter mati total, menyisakan gelap gulita. Ia mendengar Aomine bergerak berkali-kali, mengerang pelan tidak nyaman. Kagami menggerakkan tubuhnya agar ia menghadap Aomine, yang berhenti bergerak. "Kau sedang apa, Kagami?"

Suaranya sumbang.

Ada firasat buruk dan Kagami memberanikan diri memajukan tangannya, meraba, berharap menemukan kening. Ia menyentuh hidungnya dan Aomine memegang pergelangan tangannya, telapak sangat hangat. "Aomine…" bisik Kagami, walau ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus berbisik. "Kau tidak sakit, kan?"

Aomine terdiam, lalu berkata. "Bodoh, aku tidak lemah sepertimu— _uhuk_ ," dan keduanya tahu betapa hipokritnya perkataan Aomine.

Kagami memajukan tubuh, merasa kaki bengkaknya nyaris terjatuh dari batu yang menyanggahnya. Kagami mendesis saat ia menyesuaikan posisinya, tetapi ia tetap mencoba menyentuh kening Aomine. Ia merasakan tulang pipi di samping hidung, lalu ia bergerak ke atas mendapati kening yang bersuhu tinggi.

"Tidak lemah, pantatku. Dahimu panas sekali!" desisnya kesal.

"Tch… lalu kamu mau apa?" memakaikan jaketnya adalah apa yang Kagami lakukan. Aomine tidak tahu lagi apa yang Kagami lakukan tetapi ia mendengar suara kain—Kagami memakai kausnya kembali—dan suara aduhan beserta suara batu bergeser di sisinya. Sebuah tubuh merapat ke dinding yang sama dengannya.

"Hey, kau sudah membantu dengan kakiku. Setidaknya aku tidak membuat demammu parah."

"tch…" Aomine menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, jaketnya masih setengah basah tetapi ia hargai usaha Kagami.

Kagami terdiam lalu menggumam, terdengar ragu, "sampai penginapan… aku akan buatkan sup dan… karaage yang kau suka."*

Aomine tidak merespon, membuat Kagami merasa malu dengan idenya. Tetapi akhirnya ia membuka suara, "oh, iya, kau bisa masak—ya… karaage-nya enak sekali," nadanya terdengar sangat lega, dan Aomine tersenyum, siluetnya jelas dari jarak mereka, membuat telinga Kagami sedikit merah.

(…Kadang Kagami merasa hubungan mereka sangat ringan, tetapi begitu rapuh.

Aomine adalah seseorang yang bisa ia ajak ribut dan ia ajak diam, Aomine adalah seseorang yang memiliki selera yang sama dengannya, tetapi sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Serapuh itu.)

Aomine menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya, mendorong bahu Kagami. " _Hatchih…_ " alis Kagami berkedut mendengar itu, "saat aku sudah sehat…" berhenti.

Kagami menunggu Aomine melanjutkan, tetapi nafas pendek Aomine semakin lama melambat, bersiap tidur. "Hah?" Kagami mengguncang bahunya pelan.

Aomine menoleh ke arahnya, nafas hangat menyapu wajah Kagami dan Kagami baru sadar ia menyender terlalu dekat dengan Aomine. "Oh, ya. Saat aku sudah sehat… um, jadi kau benar belum punya pacar?"

 _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_ "apa maksudmu Aomine? Belum."

Aomine terdiam, Kagami pikir ia akan kembali tertidur, "aku juga. Tetapi aku sudah ada yang aku suka. Bagaimana kau?"

"…oh," jawab Kagami lemah. "—siapa?"

"Kau dulu, aku yang bertanya."

Kagami berharap Aomine bisa melihat rengutan bibirnya, "…tidak… hanya… seseorang. Tetapi aku tidak yakin akan menembaknya—"

"Takut?"

"Tidak!" Kagami mendesis kesal. Dari kegelapan, ia menemukan iris biru dongker Aomine berkilat. "Aku hanya belum yakin—aku—aku sebenarnya sangat terus terang, kau tidak tahu."

"Apa dia gay?"

"Sedikit."

"…ha? Menurutku lakukan saja jika kau merasa 'sangat terus terang' dan setidaknya ia _sedikit_ gay." Kagami merasa Aomine menunjuk dadanya, menantang. "Tidak sepertimu, aku lebih tahu kapan mau menembak seseorang… pengecut—"

Kagami menaikkan suarannya kesal, tidak terima dikatai pengecut, "oh, oke, lakukan setelah kau bertemunya, kalau kau mengaku sebagai tuan _Aku Percaya Diri yang tahu kapan me—"_

Aomine menutup mulut Kagami dengan tangannya, " _chee_ … ya, ya, bawel… kayaknya aku suka kamu."

.

23:15

"Hei, Riko-chan… kau tahu ini apa, kan?" gumam Alex, merogoh sesuatu di atas tanah, benda itu berkelip saat lampu senter menyentuhnya. Riko mendekatinya, terkesiap saat melihatnya.

"Mereka pasti dekat dari sini!"

.

23:30

Kagami menciumnya.

Kagami menciumnya dan ia hanya terpaku pada tempatnya, "hmm…" suara Kagami bergetar di bibirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap pinggul Kagami, membiarkan Kagami mengecupnya sekali, dua kali, lalu menekan lama. Aomine belum sempat membalasnya saat Kagami menjauh, panik.

"Err… t-terlalu lancang?"

Aomine tidak menjawab, langsung menarik pipi Kagami dan menangkap bibirnya lagi sembari menelengkan kepalanya dan—oke, oke, Aomine benar-benar ingin bersin.

Aomine segera menjauh dan—" _Hatchiih!_ "

Aomine menyenderkan kepalanya saat dentuman menyerang kepalanya. Kagami mengulurkan tangannya untuk memijat dahinya, jempolnya menekan glabellanya. Aomine ingin tertawa dengan keakuran mereka, seperti mereka tidak pernah membenci satu sama lain.

"Kau… kau lumayan juga orangnya," gumam Kagami menyuarakan pikiran Aomine. "Kita bisa menjadi teman."

Aomine menyeringai walau kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit. "Ah… bukannya kau seharusnya mengatakan itu _sebelum_ kita bersama?"

"O-oh…" Kagami terhenyak mendengar kata 'bersama', terdengar alien baginya _._ "Aku sebenarnya sempat berharap ingin menjadi temanmu."

" _Sempat?"_

"Jangan membuatku mengulang mengatakan betapa kagumnya aku kepada permainanmu."

Aomine tertawa singkat, tangannya mengacak rambut Kagami dan kali ini Kagami tidak menepis tangannya. Lalu ia memandu kepala itu untuk menyandar di bahunya. Kagami bergerak canggung, tidak menaruh beban di kepalanya.

Aomine sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu afeksionis. Mungkin atmosfer mereka, mungkin perasaan senang yang membuncah, mungkin karena mereka terisolir dan ia lapar, haus, dan pusing bukan main. Semuanya membuatnya lebih jujur dan rapuh, seperti ada yang mencongkel cangkangnya terbuka.

Kagami akhirnya menyerah dan memosisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin ke sisi Aomine, kepala menyender di bahunya. Aomine menyibak jaketnya untuk menutupi keduanya, tubuh Kagami menempel dengannya dan ia mulai merasa hangat. Sebelum ia benar-benar memejamkan mata, Aomine menyium puncak kepala Kagami sembari menghela nafas.

.

24:00

"Kagami-kun! Aomine-kun!"

Silau.

Aomine mengerjap, cahaya senter membuat pupilnya mengecil. Ia bergerak dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mengilu. Ia juga merasa Kagami bergerak pelan di bawahnya, ikut terbangun; Aomine diam-diam ingin memeluk tubuh bersuhu hangat itu.

"Aomine-kun!" Aomine merasa sangat lega mendengar suara Satsuki, "oh, tuhan, kalian tidak apa-apa?!"

"Ahh…" Aomine merasa suaranya hilang, ia berdeham, "kaki Kagami terkilir, sebaiknya bawakan tandu."

Ia mendengar beberapa orang di luar, sebuah suara mengomando lewat walkie-talkie. Aomine membopong Kagami keluar, dibantu oleh Wakamatsu, dan kaki Kagami langsung diganti dengan perban elastis dan krim salep. Beberapa menit setelahnya, tandu datang dan membawa Kagami, yang akan dirawat di penginapan karena ia menolak pergi ke dokter.

"Kita menemukan ini, Taiga," Alex menggelantungkan kalung cincin di antara jarinya, "jika kita tidak menemukan ini, mungkin kalian baru ditemukan sampai fajar."

Satsuki membawakan mereka jaket tebal, untungnya, yang Aomine segera pakai karena _ugh_ , ia sudah mulai pusing dan menggigil bukan main.

"Dai-chan, kau demam…" keluh sahabatnya, lengan mungilnya melingkari pinggang Aomine, "dan apa kalian tadi pelukan aku lihat? Dai-chan menggemaskan."

Aomine hanya memutar bola matanya, tetapi tidak bisa menahan batuknya, "tch, orang sakit jangan ditanya-tanya, Satsuki."

Tetapi Satsuki hanya memeluk lengannya keras—argh, Satsuki, baru saja dibilangin—dan terkikik, "ada cerita menarik, aku asumsi, selama kalian bersama? Aku bisa membacamu seperti buku, Dai-chan. Terjebak bersama gebetan! Romanti—"

"Argh, Satsuki, aku tular juga demamku!"

.

.

07:00

"Selamat, Aomine, kau mendapat apa yang kau mau. Tidak ikut latihan." Wakamatsu dan Sakurai duduk di ujung futonnya, memperhatikan Aomine memuntahkan isi perutnya. Wajah Aomine merah dan hidung terus-menerus berair, kepalanya berdenyut bukan main.

" _Uggh…"_ ia meringkuh, menarik selimut sampai ujung lehernya. Kagami pasti tertidur damai di kamar seberang lorongnya. Ia merasa iri dan lega dengannya, imunnya ternyata lebih kuat setelah ia makan, ciuman mereka tidak membuatnya sakit.

Aomine kesal tidak bisa meminta pelatihnya untuk menyatukan kamar mereka agar Taiga bisa di futon sebelahnya, tetapi mereka malah berada di kamar lorong paling ujung yang berseberangan; karena ternyata ia harus berada di 'lorong Touou' dan Kagami di 'lorong Seirin', aturan macam apa itu?

Ia menghiraukan kedua rekan timnya dengan memunggungi mereka. Matanya menangkap sebuah kruk yang muncul di balik pintu, sebuah rambut merah marun menyembul dan menunjukkan wajah segar Kagami.

Aomine semakin sadar tubuhnya lengket keringat dan kompres di dahinya membuatnya terlihat konyol. Aaah… harus sekarang Kagami datang?! Tetapi Kagami memberi senyuman lebar khasnya, menyapa Sakurai dan Wakamatsu sembari berjalan ke arah futonnya.

"Aku bosan hanya duduk saja," alasannya sembari masuk. Wakamatsu dan Sakurai bangkit, merasa tidak ada kewajiban menjaganya lagi—mereka hanya senang melihat Aomine termakan senjatanya sendiri—dan Wakamatsu menepuk bahu Kagami.

"Kagami…" Wakamatsu memulai, "aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi kalian terlihat akur. Aku serahkan bocah ini kepadamu, ya? Semoga kalian tidak saling membunuh sampai latihan selesai."

Kagami tertawa sembari memperhatikan Aomine yang diam-diam memberi kaptennya wajah mencemooh, "ah, sepertinya ia tidak cukup kuat untuk mencekekku, jadi tenang saja."

Aomine memutar matanya, memunggungi ketiganya dan saat ia mendengar pintu geser tertutup, ia merasa langkah Kagami mendekat—lebih seperti lompatan—dan duduk di samping futonnya. Aomine menoleh untuk mendapati Kagami mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas bantal, "aku masih belum mendengar semua playlist-mu."

Aomine mendengus, "Serius, Kagami? Kalau mau bercumbu bilang saja."

Kagami tertawa keras dan mencemooh, membuat harapan Aomine hancur berkeping-keping, "serius, _Aomine? Kau_ yang mau. Aku tidak mau tambah sakit hanya karena kau yang tidak bisa menahan celanamu. Dan aku tidak percaya ini yang kau lakukan pertama kali pacaran? Mesum."

"Entahlah, aku tidak takut mengataimu."

Kagami terdiam dan Aomine menggigit lidah merasa salah berbicara, "…kenapa?"

Aomine menghela nafas, memutar tubuhnya menghadapi Kagami. "Itu yang selalu kita lakukan, _Bakagami._ Kenapa kita harus berubah?" _jika itu yang membuatku tertarik denganmu._

Ekspresi Kagami tidak terbaca, tetapi ia akhirnya mendenguskan tawa. "Ya… mengapa kita harus berubah, _Ahomine?!_ " ia lalu tersenyum, menyukai ide itu, "tapi aku masih ingin kau tetap masuk latihan. Akui apa yang aku bilang benar, Aomine."

Aomine melipat lengannya di bawah leher, Kagami terlihat berharap dan ia mulai berpikir untuk mengubah… strateginya. Melihat lagi, ia mungkin telah melewati kesempatan emas selama hidupnya. Jika ia tidak terjebak bersamanya, ia tidak tahu ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Kagami. Sisi yang harmonis dengannya.

"…kau kagum denganku?"

Kagami menaikkan alis satu, "…ya. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang. Kau susah dikalahkan, serius."

"…tapi, kau pikir aku harus tetap latihan untuk _memperkuat_ permainanku…"

"…ya…"

 _Kenapa, Kagami?_

Aomine menutup mulutnya, terbatuk. Kagami segera mengambil gelas, tetapi pergelangannya langsung Aomine tangkap. Kagami memperhatikan jempol Aomine, mengelus tepat di nadinya dengan lembut, "kau memang yang terbaik…"

.

.

Finis.

.

* * *

.

Note:

*: CROSS COLORS reference

\+ soal pengobatan terkilir, saya teringat R.I.C.E: Rest (istirahat, diluruskan), Ice (dikompres es), Compress (diperban dengan perban elastis) dan Elevate (diangkat agar tidak semakin bengkak).

Untuk yang teknik ditarik itu bagian dari rest; walau ada yang bilang harus cepat, ada yang bilang harus lambat, intinya kaki harus lurus. Saya sarankan pelan-pelan kalau yang terkilir gampang kesakitan. Terus karena tidak ada es, gantinya bisa pakai kain kaus basah (itu boleh), tetapi karena disekitar mereka tidak ada air, maka Aomine meloncat langsung ke compress (pakai perban), tapi saya sarakan juga jangan ikutin Aomine yang enggak berurutan. _Stay save, guys._

\+ terus… AOMINE'S DAD-JOKE *snort


End file.
